Othir side Алая верность
by Acerum
Summary: Кто знает, что по ту сторону истории?... Та же история или все совсем иначе. Enjoy)
1. Глава 00 Вместо Эпилога

**Дети отцов. Алая верность.**

_Когда погас весь свет, они остались одни. Все стало принадлежать им, и они делали свой выбор. Это была ночь детей._

_Henry James_

Глава 00. Вместо эпилога 

12 марта. 1996 год.

В огромном помещении, хранившем в себе куда больше запрещенных Министерством магии книг, чем обыкновенных, было всегда прохладно – любому находящему там стало бы ясно, что камин потрескивал отнюдь не в декоративных целях. Тусклые лучи восходящего солнца, лившиеся с выходящих на юго-восток окон, превращали огромные стеллажи в созданные из пыли и света постройки. За огромным столом из темного дерева, стоящим неподалеку от огня, в высоком кожаном кресле сидел мужчина. Холодными серыми глазами он бегал по строчкам какой-то древней книги, за которую ее владельца безоговорочно бы ждал пожизненный срок заключения в Азкабане. Хотя, если приглядеться, можно было бы догадаться, что перед Люциусом Малфоев лежала не книга, а скорее подшивка из отдельных листов.

Читая, он делал какие-то пометки на пергаменте, уже машинально и не отрываясь от текста, макая перо в чернильницу при необходимости. Лист, который он сейчас читал, заглавляли два незамысловатых слова – Non Mortālis. Казалось, Люциус должен был бы знать слова, начертанные там, наизусть – он так часто перечитывал их, вновь и вновь призывая словарь латыни на помощь. Хотя язык древних греков и римлян мужчина знал не хуже родного.

Внезапно, будто решив непосильную никому задачу, он откинулся на спинку кресла и слабо, но удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Он просидел в царстве ветхого пергамента всю ночь, и только сейчас, наконец, оторвавшись от чтения и пометок идеальным эпистолярным почерком, заметил, что уже утро.

Будто уверенный в том, что Люциус прервал свое занятие, кто-то тихо постучал в массивные двери из того же дерева, что и стол, и остальная мебель в библиотеке.

Люциус промолчал. Двери медленно, словно были подперты чем-то изнутри, отворились. Зашел старик в черном камзоле и с неизменно серьезным выражением лица – выполняющий функции дворецкого, Готфрид.

-Мастер Малфой, - обратился он к хозяину торжественно, будто произнес вступительную пятиминутную речь. Люциус лениво поднял взгляд на слугу и, криво усмехнувшись, что ему очень шло, сказал:

-А разве твой отец не учил тебя стучаться и ждать ответа? – возможно, из уст другого человека это звучало бы по-идиотски: из-за того, что слуга был старше хозяина лет на двадцать, а тот отчитывал его как десятилетнего мальчишку. Но это был Малфой, и из его уст порой даже самые потрепанные и неуместные в таком шикарном доме фразы звучали всегда изысканно умещаясь в обстановке и оставляя в воздухе металлических привкус концепции «хозяин – раб». Люциус разговаривал так со всеми: от Министра магии до домовиков, но только двое самых великих магов XX столетия не слышали подобного тона от него минимум – двадцать шесть, максимум – никогда. Последний раз он вызывающе обращался к Дамблдору, когда ему было двадцать и он еще не знал, что днем раньше его отец погиб на руках у его бывшего преподавателя по трансфигурации. А обратиться так к Волдеморту он не просто не позволял себе, он не мог обратиться так к своему хозяину – слишком велико было его темное честолюбие и желания, порожденные еще его сладко-горьким детством.

Готфрид что-то медленно ответил, его кожа мгновенно стала бумажно-белой. Но Люциус, глядя прямо на него, не видел и не слышал всего этого.

-Люциус, прошу тебя, оставь свое чувство превосходства ненадолго. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты во многом превосходишь меня. Но сейчас не время перечислять это. – его отец в свои сорок шесть выглядел исключительно. Но не как все маги, которые в этом возрасте гораздо лучше во всех смыслах, чем магглы. Он выглядел как Малфой – это-то и было исключением. И он смотрел на сына совсем не так, как это обычно делают родители. Его глаза глубоко вонзались в Люциуса, заставляя, приказывая замолчать, в то время как из его рта вылетали совсем не принудительные на первый взгляд слова.

И его сын не выдержал. Опустив глаза, он вышел из кабинета отца, совсем еще не подозревая, что только что были произнесены последние слова, которые он слышал от человека, породившего его и сделавшего его таким.

Но, Мерлин, эти воспоминания были не какими-то сопливыми сантиментами, которые Малфои не позволяли себе ни в коем случае. По крайней мере, Малфои по крови, а не их жены и мужья. Люциус понял, что он не любил своего отца еще до гибели последнего, но все-таки уважение к нему заставляло его не забывать, не выбрасывать, как обычно делают с ненужными воспоминаниями, которые вызывают неведомые их носителю чувства, не сливать ни в какие-либо Думоотводы, потому что никому не понять, что эти видения значат для их владельца. «Чувство превосходства. Я никогда не оставлю его. И даже больше, я передам его всем последующим Малфоям, как сделал это ты.» – вот вся дань покойному Гефестусу Малфою, что мог ему безвозмездно отдать ему его потомок. Потому что покойники уже ничего не могут дать взамен, а Малфои никогда ничего не делают просто так, даже не «чувствуют», как принято выражаться в этом семействе, где «любовь» - жалкий эвфемизм слов, которые оскверняли гордых магов – «заточения», «подчинения», «алогичности», в конце концов, «уязвимости».

Готфрид все еще стоял напротив Люциуса.

-Можешь сообщить ту важную весть, по причине которой ты позабыл все то, чему учили тебя твои родители. – на первый взгляд небрежно произнес он, чувствуя как под напором его ледяных глаз, Готфрид едва заметно отступил на шаг к двери. Мастер Малфой, вам было прислано письмо, которое вы велели передать вам в руки.

Хозяин имения рассмеялся лающим, отрывистым смехом.

-Полагаю, тебе так и придется сделать. Ведь ты не в силах отдать мне его иначе! – как аккуратно вошла в его слугу сталь этой искусной издевки. Сколько бы боли не причинили сквиббу-слуге эти слова, Люциус едва ли уловил это – он был уверен, что тревожить вечную рану ничтожества – не самое занятное развлечение. Но все же, он позволил его себе сейчас.

Готфрид уже было шагнул к Люциусу со свитком пергамента в руках, перевязанным желтой лентой, как тот вскинул руку с неизвестно откуда взявшейся там палочкой и быстро, но отчетливо выкрикнул:

-Accio litterae! – пергамент вырвался из рук слуги, и через пару мгновений Люциус уже сжимал его в левой руке. Многозначительно взглянув на Готфрида, он вернулся к посланию, развязывая ленту.

Слуги никогда не слышали от Малфоев слова «спасибо», разве что Нарцисса изредка бросала им это слово да Драко, правда, он испытывал благодарность к людям ниже его по социальному статусу лет до шести, пока отец не объяснил ему, что щедрость их семьи на это не распространяется. Прекрасно это зная, Готфрид, отвесив поклон, вышел.

Люциус неторопливо развернул свиток и принялся читать, слегка нахмурившись, как он всегда делал, когда получал необходимую ему информацию.

«Томас Ричард Риддл до своей гибели жил с рождения со своими родителями в Литлл-Хэнглтоне, графство Йоркшир. В этом населенном пункте, как мне удалось выяснить, его помнили как жестокого, грубого сына, достойного богатых родителей. Никто из хранивших сведений о его личности не преминул упомянуть то, что он был падок на женщин, особенно иногородних. Но, по странному стечению обстоятельств, все его любовницы (женат он ни разу не был) умирали по прошествию срока от года до восьми лет. Кто-то из магглов сказал что-то про некий Спид, мне так и не удалось ничего выяснить про эту личность.

Но один старик сообщил мне интереснейшую историю о чешке, которая была в Литлл-Хэнглтоне в 1928 году. Она имела связь с Томом Риддлом, как сказал маггл, но едва прошел месяц, как она покинула Великобританию совсем. Но также старик добавил, что ее редкая в наших краях фамилия встретилась ему в «новостях» (так они называют сообщения о происшествиях в мире, которые показывают в коробке с изображениями), и что некий ее однофамилец (или родственник, это можно вычислить) бывал в Лондоне по каким-то политическим целям. Его звали Конрад, фамилию никто действительно не помнит. Имя я узнал его у жителей этой деревни, таким же способом, разрешенным вами, как и эти сведения у старика.

Это все, что я могу вам сообщить на сегодня. Жду дальнейших распоряжений.

М.К.»

Люциус прочел письмо по меньшей мере раза три. «СПИД, ну конечно! Заболевание грязных магглов, на которое у волшебников особый иммунитет. Безмозглые, даже лекарства не могут изобрести от него!» - помимо этой мысли, у старшего из оставшихся Малфоев в голове стройно появлялись, одна за другой и другие.

Спустя около получаса он взял чистый лист пергамента и принялся писать ответ М.К.


	2. Принесенные слова

**Глава 01. Принесенные слова **

Для Драко Малфоя это было, пожалуй, худшее лето в его жизни.

Он сидел на кремовой, почти белой шкуре неизвестного ему зверя, разостланной на полу. Его тонкие пальцы беспорядочно теребили густой жесткий мех, очень похожий на ощупь на искусственный подобный тем, в которые одевают с работники Министерства среднего достатка своих дочек, претендующих на звание модниц. Сложив ноги примерно как йог в позе лотоса он чувствовал, как его сердце отбивает беспокойный ритм. Его взгляд был устремлен куда-то в огонь, пылающий в камине. Драко был привязан к своей комнате несмотря на то, что в ней он проводил очень мало времени – Уилтширское поместье Малфоев редко посещалось Драко и его матерью, в основном в нем жил только Люциус, частенько предоставляя семивековой замок, как догадывался юноша, для собраний Упивающихся смертью, проводимых Темным лордом. Теперь, когда отец был посажен в Азкабан, Драко настоял, чтобы они перебрались именно сюда. Рассеянная Нарцисса, волновавшаяся больше о счетах в Гринготтсе, без возражений согласилась: для нее это было еще одно из роскошных имений, которых у семьи Малфоев было множество, раскиданных как в Объединенном королевстве, так и далеко за его пределами. Но не для Драко – он с терпким наслаждением вдыхал холодный и сырой воздух замка, казалось, сохранивший запах парфюмерии отца – тонкой и со слабым намеком на экзотику.

Их взаимоотношения очень сложно было назвать просто семейными: для Драко отец был той вершиной, к которой он тянулся независимо от обстоятельств – отец для него был куда значительнее окружающих перемен и непостоянства; а сам юноша, в свою очередь, был для Люциуса, как ему казалось (точнее, как он хотел, чтобы ему казалось), очередной регалией влиятельного мага ровно так же, как все остальное самое лучшее, в чем он не имел недостатка. И поэтому он просто не воспринимал Драко и его сообщения о том, что кто-то в чем-то обошел его: это просто могло сильно ударить по самолюбию Люциуса и со временем он попросту научился отгорождаться от восприятия таких новостей.

Но отца не было рядом с мальчиком даже для того, чтобы просто побыть недалеко от него, вечно серьезного и сделанного точно из непроницаемой для любых эмоций кроме гнева, выражающегося яркими красными пятнами на щеках, материи. Министерство Магии приставило к тюрьме охрану из группы людей и прирученных ими грифонов по числу в два раза превосходящих количество ранее бывших там дементоров, и поэтому сбежать оттуда было также практически невозможно, даже имея в виду то, что последние покинули Азкабан.

В дверь постучали. Драко встрепенулся, словно чья-то рука рывком выдернула его из пучины раздумий, и обратил взгляд на дверь, которая мгновением спустя отворилась. В комнату вошла светловолосая женщина с узким лицом. Его мать.

Ужин подали, - на удивление юноши мягко сказала она, присев на краешек кровати.

Отлично. Я сейчас спущусь. – отчужденным тоном сказал Драко, поднимаясь с пола. Он направился к двери, гадая, почему же мать поднялась сама, чтобы позвать его на ужин. Обычно это делали слуги или, в крайнем случае, домовые эльфы. Ответ последовал незамедлительно.

Драко, мне необходимо поговорить с тобой. – Драко мгновенно развернулся к матери лицом.

Интересно, чем же вызвана такая необходимость? – вздернув брови, спросил он, складывая на груди руки. Нарцисса явно нервничала и старалась не смотреть на сына, излучающего холодное любопытство. Наконец, она подняла голову.

Сядь, - как можно ласковей и тише сказала она, указывая на место рядом с собой на кровати. Драко молча сел, все еще пытливо глядя на мать. Перед тем, как продолжить, она глубоко вздохнула.

Ты знаешь, в этом году в Хогвартсе все будет по-другому. – она на секунду замолчала. – К тебе будет обращено повышенное внимание из-за… твоего отца. Также в этом году Международной конфедерацией магов будет запущена программа, кот… - Нарцисса запнулась и наткнулась на тревожный взгляд Драко, который он ничем не успел прикрыть, что он обычно и делал – закрывал все чувства, теплящиеся в глазах, стеклом равнодушия, приобретенного за считанные месяцы. - …которая учитывает обмен учащимися трех магических школ. Этот вопрос рассматривался еще два года назад, перед принятием решения о проведение Турнира Трех Волшебников – так говорил Люциус. И с этого учебного года Хогвартс, как и Дурмштранг и Бобатон, отправит группу студентов на обучение в другие школы на год или полгода.

Женщина замолчала. Брови Драко сдвинулись. «Интересно, каким образом это касается меня?..»

Помнишь, как твой отец хотел, чтобы ты учился в Дурмштранге! Только из-за меня ты стал учиться в Хогвартсе. Ведь я бы так скучала по тебе! – Драко отшатнулся от этих слов, и его коробило вовсе не содержание, а скорее тон, которым Нарцисса говорила все это – будто его отца не в живых. На секунду Драко истерично оттолкнул эту мысль, но через мгновение она показалась ему и вовсе абсурдной.– Я подала твою заявку. Скорее всего, ты отправишься в этом году учиться в Дурмштранг.

В комнате повисло ошарашенное и пугливое молчание. Драко яростно смотрел на мать, пытаясь силой своего взгляда выжать хоть что-то разумное в объяснение принятого ей решения, но та покорно отвела взгляд, в котором юноша поймал блеск с намеком на слезы. Только не это! Он ненавидел, когда его мать теряла самообладание и начинала безутешно рыдать. Причем, делала она это исключительно без присутствия мужа. При нем она всегда находила в себе остатки сил, чтобы сдерживать слезы.

Драко уже было открыл рот, но тут же захлопнул его, услышав этот полустон-полувой, доносившийся откуда-то изнутри женщины. Ее плечи медленно содрогались под выплескивающимся плачем. Юноше не было видно ее лица - свет от камина практически не дотягивался до него, но почему-то в этой аккуратной игре теней он отчетливо представлял себе эту гримасу… нет, не боли. Скорее отчаяния, как раз такого, от которого медленно умирают или, что хуже, сходят с ума узники Азкабана.

Если бы Драко Малфой умел жалеть, он бы непременно обнял бы мать и сказал что-то очень глупое, но утешительное. Но он почему-то этого не умел.

Встав и засунув руки в карманы, он неподвижно смотрел на эту хрупкую страдающую от неведомых ему мучений фигурку еще с минуту, а потом, развернувшись, вышел из своей комнаты. Несмотря на то, что ему было почти все равно, тревожное смутное чувство за мать не давало ему покоя до самого Столового зала, в который он медленно вошел, стуча по тишине шагами.

В помещении витал заманчивый аромат еды, и слизеринец незамедлительно сел за стол, перед тем как столовый слуга, Джером, отодвинул перед ним стул. Хотя у аристократических семейств слугами обычно являлись именно покорные эльфы, но в доме Малфоев еще во времена прадеда Драко исключительно по мужской линии, Гая-Августа, был введен обычай на домовых слуг, абсолютно не способных к магии, – сквиббов. Как часто любил повторять Люциус, это были танталовы муки для них – жить в доме, где в воздухе пахнет магией, но не иметь возможности использовать ее. Драко всегда слышал о потомственных склонностях своей семьи к так называемому «утонченному садизму», и с детства был убежден в их наличии.

За летние каникулы юноша изменился до неузнаваемости – как внешне, так и внутри. Он заметно вытянулся и стал выглядеть более изящным и сложенным. Но перемены в самом Драко были куда значительней: потеря какого-либо общения с отцом, да и просто возможности его видеть мгновенно создали вокруг уже не мальчика броню равнодушия и тотальной сдержанности, а под ней оставили по-детски чувствительную ранимость с обнаженными нервами. А ведь раньше любой мог бы с равным успехом прочитать все чувства Драко на его лице. Он чувствовал себя брошенным, хотя был уверен, что отец всей своей сутью также жаждет встречи. Однако эти чувства не были проблемами одинокого подростка, слизеринец нуждался в родителе на более зрелом уровне, который отличался углубленностью в психике Драко.

В зал вошла Нарцисса все еще с мокрыми глазами, но уже с более или менее спокойным видом. Она села напротив Драко на другом конце длиннющего дубового стола, вместившего бы сбоку около пятнадцати человек. Пока юноша ковырялся вилкой в бифштексе из дичи, он успел заметить, что мать вновь избегает его взгляда. Но и он решил не напрашиваться на продолжение столь мокро оборванного разговора и молча съел свой ужин, точнее, разодрал на малюсенькие кусочки и отправил пару в рот.

Желая избавиться от напряжения, которым все было пропитано с появлением матери на ужине, он решил прогуляться по восточному саду, любимому им особенно: здесь как-то летом он получил свой первый осознанный подарок от отца – «Нимбус1500». Даже «Нимбус1800», подаренный два года спустя, или «Комета260» были ничем по сравнению с метлой, которую взял в руки маленький белокурый мальчик теплым июльским днем. Драко тогда было три и, конечно, летать ему не позволили, в частности, из-за беспокойства Нарциссы, но мальчик полировал и подстригал ей прутья, в чем необходимости как раз не было, каждый день. В итоге, после таких ежедневных забот о метле, она потеряла почти все главные функции, и сесть на нее для настоящего полета Драко так и не удалось, но эта метла все еще стола в комнате Драко в стеклянном футляре. Иногда он до сих пор доставал ее, чтобы просто провести пальцами по древку или потрогать прочные прутья.

Сад окутал вступившего в него юношу ночной свежестью, заползающей глубоко в легкие и оставляющей там чувство парения. Драко медленно шел по выложенной неотесанным камнем дорожке, которую будто специально освещала луна, превращая в сотканный из серебряного света путь. Деревья тихо шептались легким ветром, откидывая тени в виде красивых узоров, напомнивших Драко резьбу на мебели в кабинете отца с кучей замысловато очерченных завитушек и то же время ненавязчивую. Цветов в этом саду не было, только короткая ровная трава, которую ни у кого бы не повернулся язык назвать газоном, массивные деревья, верхушки которых тонули во тьме, и густые кусты с сочными зелеными листьями. Где-то во мраке угадывались массивные скамьи, которые неизменно стояли тут уже больше двух столетий. Если каким-то поэтам или писателям и пришло в голову наречь подобное время суток мрачным, то Драко уж точно бы не сказал так и об этой ночи.

Он поднял голову, и нежный свет пролился на его лицо, сливаясь с цветом глаз и смягчая черты. Так он стоял неподвижно еще некоторое время, беззвучно вопрошая белый диск луны о мучавших его вопросах.

Та же бледная луна стучалась в окна, плотно занавешенные с другой стороны. В этой комнате, освещенной только двумя свечами на столе, сидел юный Симус Финниган и читал книгу, по названию которой можно было определить тему заданной ему на лето работы по трансфигурации. Покусывая нижнюю губу, он перелистывал страницы с перерывом минут в десять, за которые ему удавалась осмыслить текст на них. Книга была очень старая и написанная на какой-то безумной смеси латыни и древнеанглийского языка. Так прошло около бесконечного для Симуса часа.

Резким движением он захлопнул книгу, которая каждую секунду грозила развалиться, и отложил ее на стол. Потерев тыльной стороной руки глаза, безмерно уставшие за этот долгий вечер, юноша встал. Сделав два неопределенных шага по комнате, он подумал о новости, которую утром ему не успела сообщить мать.

Подгоняемый любопытством, он вышел из своей комнаты и направился в гостиную, где и застал мать. Она сидела в огромном кожаном кресле цвета горчицы и беседовала с каким-то мужчиной, чей затылок Симус отчетливо видел.

Сынок, - приятно улыбнувшись, Эвелин Финниган перевела взгляд на буквально ворвавшегося в комнату Симуса. – Что-то случилось?

Нет! Э-э-э… - внезапно юноше стало неловко – он осознал, как он смотрелся со стороны: вломился в комнату без какого-либо предупреждения, зато с огромным шумом от дверей, стукнувшихся о стены. – Извините.

Что ты, дорогой! Я как раз хотела тебе напомнить о том, что не успела сказать утром, – краска, залившая мгновением раньше щеки юноши, медленно отступала под удивленным выражением лица. – Приехал дядя Арчибальд!

Голова сидевшего в кресле высунулась из-за спинки, и Симус увидел широко улыбавшееся лицо его двоюродного дяди из Лондона, который ничуть не изменился после их последней встречи четырехлетней давности – все тот же крепкий человек с повязкой на запястье, из-за ужасного шрама, на который Арчибальд не позволял взглянуть даже любимому племяннику, и живыми, но почему-то всегда печальными глазами.

О, мой мальчик! - мужчина на удивление легко и даже грациозно для своего массивного телосложения поднялся с кресла и подошел к Симусу. – Да ты уже не тот мальчонок с акцентом и вечно роняющий вилки-ложки под стол. Ты почти мужчина! Тебе шестнадцать?

Симус неуверенно кивнул, и дядя крепко стиснул его, заставив юношу услышать слабый хруст своего тела. К тому времени, как Симус уже потирал неудачно зажатую руку, его мать встала и направлялась к дверям. Проходя мимо сына, она сказала самым дружелюбным и невинным тоном:

Вы пока поболтайте тут. Думаю, вам есть, о чем поговорить! – несмотря на интонацию, Симус уловил слабый намек, предназначенный вовсе не ему. – А я пока пойду узнаю насчет ужина.

И дверь за ней затворилась. Светловолосый юноша растерянно побрел к креслу и аккуратно, не как обычно - с особым развязным наслаждением плюхаясь на пружинистую поверхность, сел в него. А дядя Арчибальд уже был на своем месте и смотрел на него куда менее весело, чем в присутствии матери.

Как твои каникулы? Насколько я знаю, они неуклонно движутся к концу. И, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что шестой курс – тренировки перед финишной прямой на седьмом, - не отрывая глаз от племянника, он дотянулся до стакана с коричневой мутноватой жидкостью, стоявшего на столику у кресла. Сделав медленный глоток, он продолжил. – А между тем, я не могу заверить никого о том, что Хогвартс дает лучшее образование по сравнению с двумя другими школами, Дурмштрангом и Бобатоном. Конечно, я не принимаю в счет всякие там частные учебные заведения и отделы якобы при Министерствах. Хогвартс дает вам комплекс тех основных знаний, которые пригодятся в жизни, и более углубленную программу, которая основана на необходимости при будущей профессии. – мужчина опять замолчал. Наблюдая за тем, как каштановые волосы дяди ловят огненные блики со стороны непонятно зачем полыхающего среди лета камина, Симус пытался понять, к чему все это он ему говорит, но все же и не сомневался в той уверенности, с которой Арчибальд это говорил – как никак, он являлся членом самого Попечительного школьного совета. – Но все же некоторые небеспричинно полагают, что данная программа слишком проста и мала для некоторых учеников, желающих выйти дальше за ее рамки. Плюс нужно учитывать то, что Министерство тщательно проверяет всю программу, и, естественно, в ней никак не может быть знаний, допустим о Природе материй или Истории черной магии. Но в Болгарии или Франции дела обстоят по-другому.

В Бобатоне очень много внимания уделяется собственно истории мира магии и всех его бесконечных явлений. Как считает руководство, это необходимо для наиболее полного владения волшебством и его восприятия.

В Дурмштранге же программа сконцентрирована на Темных искусствах во всех его проявлениях. А объясняют они это тем, что оно более применимо в нашем современном мире и требует меньше отдачи (так кажется большинству, но я однако так не думаю), к тому же, источники Черной магии расположены к людям куда ближе, чем Белой или, как ее называют в некоторых кругах, «официальной». И я не могу с этим не согласиться!

Дядя замолчал, а Симусу оставалось гадать, по какому поводу им был прослушан такой четкий обзор магических школ и их основных курсов. Наконец, он спросил.

Мистер… - подняв блуждавшие по огню глаза, начал юноша.

Арчибальд, Симус. Прошу тебя, просто Арчибальд! Давай на ты.– мягко перебил его тот, все еще делая мелкие глотки из стакана.

Арчибальд, - поспешно вставил гриффиндорец. – А какое отношение это все имеет ко мне? Я, конечно, благодарен за…

Да, именно. Теперь перейдем непосредственно к делу. – голос его чуть подрагивал от нетерпения, будто к этим словам он и подводил всю их беседу. Точнее, монолог. - С этого года реализуется проект по обмену учащимися между тремя школами. Руководство школ будут рассматривать каждого не своего ученика, как претендента на место в своем учебном заведении. Так, преподавательский состав Хогвартса, конечно, сообща с Попечительским советом, уже выбрал десять студентов из Болгарии и около пятнадцати из Бобатона. Но, в первую очередь, на получение места в чужой школе рассчитывают те, кто подал заявки. Возможность их подачи не обнародована, но в определенных кругах об этом знают. И некоторые семьи, например, Нотты или Боунзы уже решили отправить своих детей на обучение в другую страну. И два к десяти, что они попадут туда. И я пришел сегодня к вам, в частности, чтобы предложить тебе и твоим родителям подать подобную заявку. А чтобы она попала непосредственно в руки директоров, я устрою.

Юноша был готов поклясться, что он слышит, как его сердце перекувыркнулось в груди и начало отбивать бешеный ритм. Учиться не в Хогвартсе? Нет. Это никак не укладывалось в его голове. Мысленно он попытался сам себя успокоить тем, что этот вопрос только выдвинут и еще неизвестно, как на него отреагирует отец и мать. Хотя, судя по настроению матери, он чувствовал, что та все уже решила за него.

Арчибальд внимательно смотрел на кусающего губы юношу в кресле и улыбался терзаниям, которые дал мальчику он сам. Где-то минуту спустя, Симус поднял голову и спросил:

Но, если я попаду в другую школу, то как я буду там учиться? То есть, я не знаю ни французского, ни болгарского. – на секунду мужчине показалось, что за эти слова юноша цеплялся, как за последнюю надежду остаться дома. В ответ он покачал головой.

Твоя мать сказала, что года два ты жил во Франции. И, несмотря на то, что ты был совсем еще юн, мы считаем, что ты можешь вспомнить французский. – Симус почувствовал, как ком паники нарастал у него где-то внутри и грозил выкатиться наружу. И что это за «мы»?..

Но я не помню. Мне ведь было четыре. – тихо, слово стыдясь своих слов, пробормотал гриффиндорец и замолк, уставившись куда-то в мягкий бежевый ковер.

Только потрескивание огня нарушало воцарившуюся тишину, и мужчина с глубокими синими глазами с каким-то приглушенным восторгом любовался шестнадцатилетним мальчиком, еще совсем не готовым к переменам, что сулила ему судьба. Симус напоминал этому человеку с запутаннейшей, но далеко не подходящей к концу линией жизни самого себя в этом возрасте – чуткий, открытый, малость наивный и совсем не крепкий, скорее даже нежный. Блики на их волосах высвечивали желто-розовым, а кожу превращали в растаявшую ваниль. Только две пары неожиданно синих глаз, немного разных по оттенку (у Симуса они были чуть светлее и без намека на бирюзу), как у его дяди, нарушали идиллическую картину в теплых золотистых тонах.

Бесшумно дверь в гостиную отворилась и вошла Эвелин с неизменной улыбкой на губах. Вскинув голову, Симус встретился с матерью глазами и понял, что эта странная радость на лице матери начала его раздражать.

Дорогой, - сказала она ласково, обращаясь к сыну. – Пойдемте, ужин подали.

А отец еще не прибыл? – просто так спросил гриффиндорец, поднимаясь с кресла. Эвелин взглянула на него как-то удивленно и покачала головой.

Ты же знаешь, он в последнее время работает допоздна. – что-то внутри юношу воспротивилось этой фразе. Внезапно все вокруг начало бесить его, как он позже думал, от какой-то неизбежности: полуулыбки матери, заботливый тон дяди, кофейные и золотые оттенки в комнате, картины в коридорах, запах телятины и рисового пудинга. Весь ужин он молчал, не желая даже поднять голову. Ему казалось, что ему вынесли приговор и уже решено, что он беспрекословно едет учиться в Бобатон, как он понял из расплывчатых намеков дяди.

Едва закончив десерт, он вышел из-за стола и направился к себе в комнату. Только когда он оказался за родными стенами, он почувствовал себя спокойнее. Брошенной фразой он заставил свечи и канделябры загореть. Сев за стол, он схватил пергамент и перо для письма, но потом, неожиданно передумав, отложил их в сторону.

Зачем? – подумал он, ложась на кровать и приготовившись к порции сложных мыслей, уснул.

Азкабан. Он помнил, как бывал здесь раз шесть-семь, но по делам, а не потому что его посадили. Судебное разбирательство было закрытым, но он был уверен, что заголовки всех газет кишели фразочками типа «Упивающийся смертью в маске добродетели» и «Бывший член Попечительного совета – верный слуга Темного лорда». Но его это если и тревожило, то совсем чуть-чуть. Он был уверен, что в скором будущем свободно вздохнет, окруженный Волдемортом и его верными приспешниками. За свое состояние он мог не боятся – все осталось Нарциссе без всяких изыманий. А та совсем недавно приходила к нему на свидание, все-таки имя Малфоя еще что-то значило даже среди тюремных охранников, и они пропустили ее буквально минут на пятнадцать, чего было достаточно, чтобы сказать ей о деньгах и мальчишке. Он должен быть в Дурмштранге. Разумеется, причин Нарциссе он не рассказал – он сам сообщит ему об этом, когда выйдет из-за этих стен. Письмо для сына с некоторыми указаниями он уже приготовил и собирался отослать ему при первой же удавшейся возможности.

Воздух в камерах мокрым холодом жег кожу, прикрытую грязной, кое-где порванной формой тюремной формой, которая представляла из себя серые, как под стать дементорам, бесформенные штаны и не более представительную рубаху, которые, по-видимому, были когда-то заколдованы, потому что будучи столь потрепанными они едва ли, но грели. Министерство на отказ запретило Люциусу Малфою пребывать в камере в своих одеждах, подчеркнув то, что он ничем не отличается от других заключенных, например, безумца напротив, который заколдовал метательные дротики так, что они выкалывали глаза всем встречным людям, пока их не остановила Бригада экстренного магического вмешательства.

Судя по небу и свету, был полдень. За зарешеченным преобразованными в адамантий стальными прутьями что-то пролетело, на мгновение заслонив яркий солнечный свет, неровно проникавший в камеру. Грифон. Заложив руки за спину, Люциус стоял около окна так, чтобы солнце не дотягивалось до него. Прошло около полутора месяца после его заключения – почти все это время он проводил стоя. «Позор переносят стоя, хвалу получают на коленях, смерть встречают лежа», - так частенько говаривал он Драко, как когда-то его отец – ему самому. И за свои сорок шесть Люциус убедился в верности этой поговорки, наверняка, выдуманной в его семье.

Люциус бросил ледяной взгляд на камеру напротив. Там, прижавшись безобразным лицом к прутьям, стоял мужчина его возраста, куда более изнеможенный и потрепанный на вид, чем сам Люциус, который был немного удивлен поведением безумца: обычно тот сидел где-нибудь в углу камеры, прижав к себе ноги, и тихо бормотал что-то про глаза и игры (эти два слова – все, что смог разобрать Люциус из его бессвязных фраз). Весь его вид говорил о том, что годы, проведенные в обществе дементоров, изменили его навсегда, и даже недолгое отсутствие бывших стражников Азкабана не облегчило его почти бездушное существование. Но впервые Люциус Малфой увидел что-то осмысленное в глазах узника, постепенно превращающееся в до боле знакомый Люциусу взгляд, кровавым огнем подавляющий любого.

Я рад видеть тебя, мой скользкий друг, - хрипло проговорил умалишенный. Сначала Люциус пропустил это мимо ушей, но когда понял, что тот обращался к нему, он повернулся и выплюнул слова:

Не припомню, чтобы я был другом такому существу как ты.

То, что я называю тебя другом, честь для тебя, Люциус. – эти слова заставили Малфоя повернуться к говорящему, и на мгновение искры страха промелькнула в льдистых глазах Люциуса.

Хозяин? – одними губами произнес он, чувствуя как волна страха, удивления и чего-то еще, очень похожего на отчаяние, накатывает на него и накрывает полностью. – Хозяин?..

Черная метка на левом запястье горела.


End file.
